


mansions of rest

by chocolatebirdie



Series: endgame fix its [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Avengers Endgame Fix it, M/M, yall know. yall know what i'm fixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebirdie/pseuds/chocolatebirdie
Summary: “I’m gonna miss you, buddy.”Bucky watches Steve step back onto the platform. He steals a glance at Sam and sees that Sam has no idea. Neither does Bruce. But Bucky knows.Steve’s not coming back.





	mansions of rest

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh i have a five to ten page paper due in like four days that i haven't started. but i watched endgame last night and i am livid. i wrote this in like half an hour whoops!! anyway, fuck the russos, fuck endgame, fuck whoever approved steve's character doing a complete fucking 180.
> 
> (will i get over it? mmm, no. but life goes on.)

“I’m gonna miss you, buddy.”

Bucky watches Steve step back onto the platform. He steals a glance at Sam and sees that Sam has no idea. Neither does Bruce. But Bucky knows.

Steve’s not coming back.

Well. He might come back – but not the way everyone’s expecting. He’ll come back later, probably, or older, if he’s still able to age at all. He’ll come back with eighty years’ worth of memories, a lifetime he’d never lived before.

Steve didn’t tell Bucky this. He was never going to tell Bucky this; probably because he felt he wasn’t allowed to be selfish, to be happy. But Bucky knows Steve. Loves him, even. And he knows that Steve won’t be able to resist his happy ending with Peggy. And Bucky wouldn’t ask him to. 

Bucky and Steve have never expressed their love for each other in so many words. Rather, they’ve done it in actions, over the years. Bucky healing Steve from way too many fist-fights. Steve bending over backwards to find Bucky during the war. Bucky following Steve, til the end of the line. Steve moving heaven and earth, again, to not only find Bucky but to save him, his mind, and his soul. Bucky thinks his last grand gesture is in his silence; his acquiescence to Steve living his happy ending, what he has always deserved and never been able to touch. 

Not ten seconds later, Bucky is proven wrong. Because Steve comes back.

Young.

Bucky can see that time has passed, can see that his suit is worse for wear and there are scars and wrinkles where there didn’t used to be, and he has two weapons on him when he only left with one – but his face, his eyes, his stature is unchanged. Bucky hasn’t been this confused since he saw Steve on that bridge.

He lets Sam take the lead, and says nothing as they walk away together, talking closely. He has a feeling he knows what Steve’s saying, if the shakes of Sam’s head are any indication. He’s just not quite sure he can believe it. He sees Steve stop, turn, and guide the shield into Sam’s hands. It is several long, tense seconds of stillness before Sam finally, gradually, wraps his fingers around the shield. He sees them smile, and more words exchange between them, until finally Sam looks at Bucky and nods. With one last look at Steve, he turns away. Bucky watches Captain America leave Steve behind, and for the first time in decades, Steve is free. 

Steve walks towards him, slowly. There are so many things Bucky wants to say, and all of them are either too much or not enough.

“I think I missed your hundredth birthday.”

Steve huffs. “I missed yours.” 

“Well, you were on the run. I was in a coma. You get a pass.”

Steve smiles, and Bucky never wants to be anywhere else ever again.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

Around the world, families are reunited. The dusted are learning to readjust to the world they left behind, and those left behind are trying not to look over their shoulder every time their loved ones are still there, alive, safe. A friendly neighborhood spider-man reunites with his best friends. A scarlet witch grieves for her lover and finds solace in new family. A king returns to his queen, his family, and his country. A widow puts her young daughter to sleep.

And two old men embrace, take each other’s hands, and go home.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not posting anymore but you're welcome to message me about endgame on [tumblr](http://kiwilesbian.tumblr.com), or come yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kiwiiesbian). i don't have enough friends who've seen it yet to yell with.
> 
> also i wanted to make the stucky more explicit but it didn't fit the Tone that kinda appeared of its own accord, but just know these old dudes had, like, hella sex after this. yaaay, old man boners.
> 
> also,,, yes this fic title comes from a hamilton song. one last time gets me emo ok dont look at me


End file.
